Meet the Masters
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: Vlad makes a machine that causes him to switch lives with Jack, now the Fenton Family, is the Masters Family, except the machine didn't work on Danny, now it's up to Danny Phantom to get his real dad back
1. Chapter 1

This is an Idea and i need some opinions so please review

If People like it I will continue

* * *

"Now just to plug it in." Vlad Masters said, as he finished up his newest invention. Vlad walked over to the nearest plug and plugged in the machine.

"Please put in DNA." The machine said. Vlad reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a black hair and placed it inside the machine. "DNA, recognized, Jack Fenton." Everything went black that moment.

Next thing Vlad knew he was in his Castle still," It didn't work darn it." Vlad walked away from the machine and went upstairs to make himself a cup of tea.

"Dad! Can I have some help with this homework?" Some one called from upstairs.

"What?" Vlad said dropping his tea packet. Vlad ran up the stairs and saw in one of the bedrooms a girl with red hair, a blue head band, a black shirt, and blue pants.

"Please dad, can you help me." It was Jazz Fenton.

"Sure, Jazmine." Vlad said and walked to her desk, he read the top of her paper; Jazz Masters. "Oh, uh sorry Jazz this isn't the kind of stuff I know." Vlad ran down the halls," If the machine worked, than Danny must be here somewhere." Vlad checked in every room, but Danny wasn't in any of them. Vlad walked back to the kitchens, and there was a puzzled Danny looking around.

"Vlad we need to talk pronto!" Danny said angrily.

"Now, Daniel, don't go calling me by my name, I'm Dad to you."

"No, where's my _real _dad."

"Right here."

"No, where is he Plasmius!" Danny yelled.

"Didn't the machine affect you?"

"Machine?"

"Nothing, nothing." Vlad said," But, your no longer Danny Fenton, your Danny Masters."

"Ha, you wish"

"I used to Daniel, but oh, you'll see."

Danny ran to the phone and called Tucker," Hello is Tucker there?"

"Yes he is, I'll go get him." Tucker's mom said.

"Hello, this is Tucker Foley."

"Tucker it's Danny!"

"Danny? Danny who?"

"Tucker stop playing jokes, It's me Danny Fenton."

"Uh, I think you have the wrong number."

"No I don't"

"Dude, I don't know you." There was a click, Tucker hung up.

Danny dialed Sam's number.

"Hello, this is Sam Manson."

"Sam it's Danny."

"Danny? Who's Danny, I don't know any Danny's"

"It's me Danny Fenton. If you and Tucker are pulling a prank."

"Tucker? Okay, I think you have the wrong number." There was another click, Sam had hung up.

"What's going on?" Danny said. "Go'in Ghost!" Danny turned into Danny Phantom. Danny flew to Vlad as fast as he could," Vlad what's going on!"

Vlad turned into Plasmius," Oh, haven't you figured it out, I switched lives with your Father. But it seems that my machine wasn't able to work on you because of your powers."

"Change everything back to the way it was!" Danny shot a ghost ray at Vlad.

Vlad absorbed his ghost ray and added it to his own and shot it at Danny," No, Danny, I'm not. Because this is just how I want things to be, and you can't stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took me so long i couldnt think of anything until this morning when I wasnt babysitting and my sisters were taking a nap (thank goodness)

-Sammy

* * *

Naomi 

It had been a week since Vlad had switched lives with Danny's father. Danny had called Tucker and Sam several times but still they didn't recognize him.

Danny ate his breakfast slowly, he couldn't help but to keep glaring at Vlad, he didn't know why, he just couldn't stop. "Danny, you need to hurry up, you don't want to miss the bus." Danny's mom said.

_School time…_

Danny walked to the cafeteria room ready to eat another lonely lunch. "Danny, wait up!" A girl said running up to him, followed by a boy. "You've been ignoring us for a week."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Stop being silly Danny, we've been your best friends since kindergarten." The girl said.

"You have?"

"Yea remember, I'm Chris Hemmington?" The girl said.

"And I'm Luke Pewter, remember Danny?" The boy said.

"I still have no clue who you are, I'm Danny Fenton."

"No, your Danny Masters… Isn't Jack Fenton your arch rival, Danny."

"Don't you mean enemy Chris?"

"No, I mean rival."

"Jack, I mean Dad is not my arch enemy or rival."

"He's not your Dad, Danny, were you fighting him or something last night… he better not have hypnotized you again." Luke said.

"Hypnotized, what are you two talking about?" Danny asked.

"Danny, are you hypnotized…" Chris said slowly.

"Yes, I mean no!"

"Okay, he's not hypnotized." Chris said.

A girl passed by their table, Danny looked at her curiously, she looked familiar. "Hey Danny, look there's Naomi Manson."

"Manson?" Danny said curiosly.

"Yeah, you've only been hitting on her since she brought that wacked out cousin of hers, named Sam two weeks ago."

"What do you mean by wacked?"

"She was a recyclo vegiterian Goth." Chris said.

"Where was Sam from?"

"Amity Park." Luke said.

"Naomi!" Danny yelled and he ran after her.

"Well, he's back to normal now." Luke said. He grabbed Danny's lunch and stole his chips.

"Why are you talking to me?" Naomi said.

"You know your cousin Sam?"

"Yeah, I do... what about her."

"When is she coming over next?"

"She's still here, why do you even care?"

"Thank you… uh can I have your phone number."

"In your dreams." Naomi walked away. "By the way, Sam's sitting at a table over there." Naomi said over her shoulder.

"Okay maybe Danny isn't back to normal than…" Chris said.

Danny walked over to Sam, "Hey Sam." Danny said.

"Who're you?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Oh, no it's you… you're that kid who keeps on calling me." Sam said looking a little nerve racked.

"Yes, listen you have to believe me this man named Vlad Plas- I mean Vlad Masters made this machine that swapped lives with my real dad. I'm from Amity Park too Sam."

"You're really weird, you know that right?"

"No, I'm not, it's true, I go to Casper High in Amity Park. My dad owns a place called Fenton Works." There was a pause." We are best friends, Tucker Foley is our best friend."

"Just, get away from me okay?" Sam said.

Danny walked away over to Chris and Luke, "Rejected by another Manson?"

"No." Danny said.

"What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing." Danny looked up," Listen I'm sure that you guys are good friends of mine, and that's nice and all but I don't belong here."

"What?" Chris and Luke said together

"Vlad isn't my dad he made a machine that swapped lives with my real dad."

"So, you really are Danny Fenton?" Luke said

"Yes."

"We'll help you reverse the machine Danny."

"Thanks." Danny said.

_**Preview…**_

"Let me out!" Danny pounded on his bedroom door. There was a click, Danny tried to open the door but it was locked. "Going ghost!" Danny turned into a ghost and went intangible to phase through the door he flew towards it, he ran right into it. He flew towards the floor but he hit the floor. He flew towards the window, the walls, or anything else that would lead him out of the room but he couldn't phase through them. "This stinks, I can't get out of my own room." Danny complained.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's been forever and i totally forgot about this story until i checked my email and i got a review for it a few days ago lol so here it is chapter three working on the preview story but i did this chapter for the fun of it _

_-Sammy_

_Ps. no complaing about length please its to be continued hahahaha_

Math Class

Chris, Luke and Danny all entered math class, "Okay Danny you and the math teacher don't really get along so don't talk much." Luke said.

"Kay, problem though… what's his name?"

"You mean _her_ name, and her name is Ms. Lancer." Chris told Danny

Danny snorted," Ms. Lancer?" He sat down in his seat and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luke and Chris both asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing…" he stopped laughing. The teacher walked in. First thing Danny could say was, "Oh my god!" And he fell out of his seat.

Ms. Lancer had a bald spot in her black hair. She had a black beard, a unibrow, a beer belly, hairy legs, and a disturbingly short dress that was bright purple.

"Mr. Masters is there a problem…. To rich for your se at are you?" Ms Lancer said

"N-n-n-no sir… I mean mam!" Danny said

_The horrors of this teacher is to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I got a random review and I totally! forgot about this story. So thank you for the review cause other wise I would have never remembered about this story and gotten off my butt to finish.

-Sammy

Chapter 3. Cont.The Teacher

"So if you multiply the triangles area by two you get the area for a square." Ms. Lancer dragged on. Danny looked at the woman with horror and disgust. Was this Mr. Lancers sister who can't afford airfare or just a coincidence? No wonder why she was just a miss and not a misses she was terrifying! Danny couldn't stop staring, it was like her manly body was hypnotizing him into a gaze. As much as he tried the teachers appearance made his eyes stay in place and placed thoughts of the teachers trechory about her. "Mr. Masters is there something you want to say?" Danny didn't stop he was in a trance. "Mr. Masters!"

"Wha- huh?!" Danny jerked up and looked up at the she-man's disturbing face.

"Do you have a problem?" Ms. Lancer lowered her head to Danny's eye level.

Danny winced,"No Mr. Lancer, sir." The class chuckled and murmured at Danny's comment.

"Series of Unfortunate Events, Masters!" Ms. Lancer yelled in a tone just like Mr. Lancer's. Danny gulped he knew he had crossed the line.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mist-Miss Lancer! It's just that you look like a guy I know and I get confused and and and." Danny blabbered.

"Masters, to the office!" Ms. Lancer Exlclaimed. Danny got out of his desk and scuffed out the door his head lowered. He could feel the class staring him down out the door, murmuring words such as, "Is'nt that Master's Kid?" and "What's up with him?"

Danny glimpsed his friends before he was out the door. Chris was biting her lip trying not to burst out with laughter. Luke sat his head on his desk, disappointed in the fact that Danny wasn't able to say more insults to Ms. Lancer.

Danny reached the hallways,none of his surroundings were familiar. It was difficult enough to find the way to the bathroom, how the hell was he to find the office. "Masters!" Ms. Lancer called after him. Danny spinned around, his head still hung in shame. "You left without your refferal. School Security should be arriving shortly to escort you to the office." Ms. Lancer kept rambling on about the procedure.

Danny felt a chill all around him, a blue whisp of air came out of his mouth. " A ghost, what to do." Danny muttered to himself. He moved his eyes around to scan the area around him for the ghost. No sign...

"Masters, you wait here till security comes, okay?" Ms. Lancer looked at him sternly, "Masters!"

"Huh what?" Danny jerked his head and met the hideous teachers eyes. "Yes Mr. Lancer sir." The teacher growled at what she thought was another insult. Danny's head jerked towards the ceiling feeling like something was watching him. He saw a black gooey substance creepily moving itself across the ceiling.

"Just stay her-" Ms. Lancer began, but Danny was already dashing down the hall.

Next Chapter 4: Grool


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Grool

Danny darted after the speeding substance on the ceiling. It made a disgusting burbling noise as it sped across the hall. Ms. Lancer was shouting and cussing behind him. Danny looked back to see what she was doing. Ms. Lancers gender confused body was chasing after him at an abnormally slow pace. The sight sickened him, as she ran the bottom of her short dress started riding up, revealing more of her gorilla legs and a thong. He turned his head away feeling a bit queezy at the sight.

He began to out run her, there was a great distance between them now, he turned a corner. "Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. The teacher seemed to have lost his trail.

Green eyes rolled out from behind the black goop. It haulted to a stop, "Dannny Phhantomm..." It said in a soft hissing voice. The substance dropped from the ceiling to the floor. It began making a spiral in the air and haulted with a snap. The blob took shape of a short, three foot, black devil with a black cloak on. It's hood had holes cut in for it's black horns, it's tail poked out the back, the end shaped like a spear. All you could see was it's giant green eyes peering out of the hood and a faint mouth. Danny caught up and stood infront of the monster. "Enouffff hhumiliassshon for today huh?" It said in the same small hissing voice. Now that it was closer he could tell the voice was a girls. "You don't beeelong here." Her voice became a tad louder and was slightly squeaky but still hissy. "You beloong in Amity Park. Isn't that right Danny Fennnnton?"

Danny's eyes widened,"You know who I am? I dont understand, I-"

"Don't exisssst here? Yesss your Fatherr ssent me to come and get rid of you. Ah but Jaaack doesn't know whoo you really are right?" The monster looked down, "Pity." She glided closer to him.

"What are you... Who are you?" Danny said nervous that this creature was approaching him.

"Meeee? Ahhh how rude offf me. I am Grool of the Damned. I'm hhhere to hellp." Grool began to circle him, "Hooow interesting a boooy stuuuck in the middle of lifffe and death." Her voice became full and normal. Her body became liquid again than duplicated. The liquid leaped into the air and started to spin around Danny.

"No! What are you doing!" He looked at the substance around him. It was wrapping tightly around him, immobilizing him. It was heavy and sticky, he felt like it was crushing him to death. "I thought you were helping m-me!"

"Oooh I am..." A ghost appeared infront of him, she looked about 11. Danny took a good look at her. She was about 4 and a half feet tall and skinny. She wore a black cloak as clothing but no tail or horns, the hood was down. Her face was pasty and a jagged red scar cut across her neck. Her hair was long and black, her green eyes were dangerous and edgy. Her lips, small and black. "One of the daaamned you arre." The girl was Grool.

Though Grool was infront of him the black goo still crushed Danny. He felt weak, the goo started creeping up slowly to cover his head. "How is this helping, whats going on!"

"Though I maay help you, my loyalty belooongs to Jack FFenton." Grool circled him again. " I helped yooou by telling you youuuu are one of the Dammned. Therre iss no plleasurable affffter life for you. HHated among ghosts you are now, as you are stuck betwweeeen liiiffe and deeaaaaaaath, hated when you diiie. Theere is nooo happiness for you."

"Whaat are you saying!" The pain began to increase as the goo creeped up towards his neck. Danny was secretly trying different powers to try and escape while Grool was talking, but the substance was some how absorbing his power.

"Wheeen you diiiie seeeing as you are a ghooost now, your ghoost might die too making you be nothing but invisible, a sssoul, to every one but the Damned. Ghhost we ssstill are just noot seen by anyone but otherss like uss. Yooou though, are lucky, letsss say jusssst your liiving hallff diied, youuuuu have a channnce, you coullld still liiive as a normal ghooost posssibly. But yooou will stillll bee a Damned yooou will be hhated, despised, looked down upon every othhher ghost becauuuse off what yoou dooo Danny Phhhantom." Danny only half listened to Grools words, all he cared about was that he was living now and thats all that mattered. He just couldn't understand how he could feel so weak and so much pain with out fainting. "I've extended your ennnergy too loong."

She breathed out a dark black smoke at Danny. He felt dizzy, more pain rushed to him, he could feel ectoplasm coming up his throat into his mouth. Grool smirked and snapped her fingers, the goo vanished and turned into smoke. "You're pitiful." Danny collapsed on the floor, weak. The pain prevented him from speech or movement. He couldn't fight, he looked up at the girl. She stood there, her hands on her hips, looking at him with a smirk. Everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Most Simple Escape

"Oh my god, Danny!" Luke said, without listening to what Danny was saying. "That was so funny, the way you just took off like that! I mean _damn_ that was good! Ms. Lancer was on a "High Speed" chase after you, thats what she said to the principle!" Luke laughed histaricaly ,"You're in _Trouble_!"

"Luke! Pay attention! I need you to call up Chris and tell her to get to Amity Park as soon as possible! I'm trapped in Jack's house in an unescapable bedroom, okay?" Danny said frustrated.

"Dude, got it. We'll be there in a jiffy!" Luke cheerfully said and hung up on him.

Danny got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache that Luke wasn't the right one to call...

_Meanwhile in Cresent Acres , Winsconsin..._

Luke Pewter dialed Chris's number half an hour after Danny's urgent call. " Hey Chrisie!!" Luke said with a big smile on his face.

"This sure as hell better be important to be calling me after ten on a school night."

"Yeah, Danny called 30 mintutes ago, he want's us to get to Amity Park as soon as possible." Luke sounded proud of himself. Chris slammed her head into a wall, she had forgotten to tell Danny if anything goes wrong, call her, not Luke. "He said he was trapped in Jack's house and he's in some unescapable bedroom."

"Why didn't you call me half an hour ago, Luke?" Chris struggled to stay calm and remember to let Luke be Luke.

"I got hungry and had to order a pizza first but than when the pizza dude got here I didn't have any money and than the guy seemed mad for some reason..." Chris knew Luke was being serious and contained her anger. She clenched her fist tightly and threw it at the wall, punching a hole.

"Okay, get ready to leave. We need to get to Amity park really fast and let Danny know there's a hidden key under the bedroom door's mat. I swear Jack Fenton's a moron. Chris was lucky her parents were out that night or this would have been difficult. She opened the garage door and put the keys in the ignition for her dads super enhanced motor bike. " How could I not have told him about the key under the mat!"

_Back to Amity Park..._

"Why is there a key under the mat?" Danny was looking down, confused at a tiny silver key lying on the floor. He had lost patience and threw just about everything in the room. Danny sighed in relief. "I'm glad my dad can be such an idiot." He put the key into the hole and turned it. "I hope this works..."

"Ghost Lock off, Room Open." An automated voice said.

The whole room made a kachoonk noise there was a click for the door. Danny didn't want to take a risk. "Goin' Ghost!" Danny cried, he went invisible and phased through the window. It was dark and gloomy outside and late at night. Danny had not the slightest clue which way to head. He guessed and headed to the right, hoping it was the right path.

_Chris and Luke's Rescue Mission..._

"Chris, I'm tired can we go home now!" Luke complained.

"Sorry Luke I can't hear you! Bike's to loud." Chris shouted. Her dad's bike was the best. It went up to 400 mph and ran Solar and Lunar energy, she didn't know how but it worked. They arrived at Amity Park by midnight. They slowed down...

"Chris, can I go home yet?" Chris ignored him, normally Luke would continue to complain but something caught his eye. It was moving in the sky, a sillouette of something. Luke became deeply fascinated in the object.

"Luke! You need to hold on to me tighter or you'll fall... Luke? Luke!" Chris stopped the bike and pulled over. She punched Luke. "What is up with you? You're acting dumber than usual tonight."

"What is that thing? Up there in the sky." Luke pointed upwards at the moving silouette.

Chris looked up, the silouette was human shaped, and she spotted two glowing green dots. "That's Danny..." Chris smiled, she was happy that Danny was safe and well. "I knew he'd figure it out."

"Daaaanny!!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Danny looked down and saw two figures one waving its hands around. He flew downwards, "That was the longest jiffy I've ever seen." Danny stared hard at Luke.

"Sorry, but the pizza guy-" Luke began.

"I don't want to hear it Luke." Chris interrupted

A grey ember like smoke appeared on the street, it circled around them. "This is not good." Danny said...

Two green eyes and a mouth formed on the smoke infront of them, "Gooood Job Danny Phhantomm. But thisss is not our lasst meeet." It was yet again Grool. "Sssee you in the Ffuture." She laughed maniacly and all of the smoke vanished.

"That was the most Simple escape." Luke said cheerfully.

"Okay everyone let's get heading home." Chris said. Chris and Luke jumped on to the motorcycle and Danny squeezed his way into the very back. They all held on tight and enjoyed the ride home.


End file.
